First Love
by Ginpachi-sensei
Summary: Kuroko woke up in a a hospital only to found he lost his memories due to a fall...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic. And also this is not original. Please read and review. Also i gonna make polling. What pairing do you want? I can`t decide for myself. The main character will be Kuroko. and sorry i`m not much of a talker ^_^ Enjoy!

My grammar also really bad. Sorry!

* * *

"First Love"

The first thing i saw when i wake up was a white ceiling...

Where am i?

"Kuroko-san? Are you feeling alright? Does it hurt?" a woman wearing white outfit came inside. "Doctor, the patient awake!" the woman shouted.

"Coming!" there`s a sound of feet rushed on the outside. The door was slide opened, revealing a man panting after rushing to check his patient. "Ah, Kuroko-san. Does your head hurt?"

"What happened to me?"

"You have a little accident. You fell from the stairs resulting in your head bleeding. There`s a possibilty you have an amnesia. Though i don`t know until i ask you a few questions. I`ll ask you tomorrow. For now you can just rest. Then, i`ll excuse myself." In a second, the man clad in white gone.

'Amnesia? That will be troublesome.' The teal haired boy sighed and decided to sleep.

* * *

"From what i see Kuroko-san, your amnesia is a unique one. You only forget a specific things though i don`t know what it is. I`m afraid you have to find it yourself. And also today you can go home. You only have to rest a few days and then you`ll be fine."

"Thank you for everything." Kuroko bowed and then left the room.

After arriving home safely, he immediately went to his room. He was putting his things when something caught his eye on his table. He picked it up. It was a small book in the color of light blue with white color on the side. He opened it only to find his own neat writing. 'A diary?' On it`s newest page was something that make him widened his eyes.

"_I`ll confess to him tomorrow. Finally i met him again after a long time."_

' '_Him'? _ Who?'

He flipped the page further to the back until he found a clue to find the mysterious person.

"_I mentioned him on my picture book a long time ago. It made me laugh thinking about. I scattered the book around after that because i don`t want others to see it. I made a clue where did i hid it in case i forgot it." _

_Clue 1 : a dark place that was hated by children but not outside. Hidden carefully but can be found easily. A place that was always people approach but not realizing something was hidden there._

What could this place be?


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you for everyone that read , review and favourite or follow the story. I really don`t expect this. By the way stiil waiting for the poll! This chapter was just a drabble since i haven`t got the result yet. Sorry it`s not a good one. It has too much talking. So enjoy!

_Clue 1 : a dark place that was hated by children but not outside. Hidden carefully but can be found easily. A place that was always people approach but not realizing something was hidden there._

What could this place be?

'Did i really make this? I can`t remember...'

The teal haired boy sighed and put the book on the table again. Then he lie down on his bed, and fell asleep while thinking about the clue.

"Kuroko, where were you yesterday?" the red haired boy asked right after Kuroko arrived at school. "Coach was really angry you know since you don`t give any calls or messages."

"i`m sorry for the inconvenience. I was at the hospital." He bowed.

"Oh, you`re at the hospital... Wait a second! You were at the hospital?! What the hell happened?"

"I fell."

"Did someone hit you and then you fell an then it took hours for people to recognize someone lying on the floor and then-"

"Your imagination is relly outrageous, Kagami-kun. I think you read too much comic until brain can`t function properly."

"Oi why you little-"

"The teacher already came in, Kagami-kun."

"Damn!" Kagami immediately turn his body around and face the front. He didn`t want to experience the teacher`s wrath in the morning.

"Alright! Practice over! Good work everyone!" their short haired coach shouted. Murmurs of 'good work' can be heard as they went to their lockers to change their gym clothes.

"Yo, Kuroko want to go to Maji Burger?" Kagami said as he approached his partner.

"Sure."

They parted ways with their seniors and went to Maji Burger. Kuroko suddenly remembered the diary, clue, and the memories that was forgotten.

'Who is my first love i wonder? Kagami-kun?' he glanced to the boy that sit across him.

"What?" Kagami raised on if his eyebrows, confused on his weird glance from his quiet partner.

"Have i ever told you about my first love?"

"What?!" Kagami choked out on his food.

"Kagami-kun that`s digusting."

"Well who`s fault is that?"

"You."

"You never failed to make me lose my patience." A tick mark appeared on his face as he grabbed Kuroko`s head.

"That hurts, Kagami-kun."

"Forget it! Let`s just go home." He sighed and then got up from his seat. Just about they went out Maji Burger, a flash of yellow passed by. "Kurokochiiiiiiii!" And Kuroko easily move to the side right in time before the flash of yellow glomped him. "Hello, Kise-kun." He looked to the model.

"You`re so mean, Kurokocchi! Why do you always avoiding me?" the blonde started to whine.

"Because you never fail to suffocate me and i still want to live Kise-kun." Kagami stifled his laughter for that blunt comment.

"Hidoi, Kurokocchi!" the blonde fell on the floor, crying for his poor self.

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun?"

"Oh i just finish my shoot near here. Just about i want to go back, i saw you just got out from Maji Burger so i decided to approached you." Explained the blonde happily. Kuroko swore he saw flower all around his friend. Thought meeting with him made Kuroko start to wonder.

'Maybe 'him' is Kise-kun?'


End file.
